1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for differential dynamic content delivery.
2. Description of Related Art
Multimedia presentations through conferencing systems are becoming more common, but they are inflexible because all conference participants must be presented with exactly the same content. For any particular presentation, however, there is typically a wide variety of participant interest, company, group, or department membership, technical knowledge, security authorization, and so on, across almost any dimension in which participants may vary. Targeting content for such a heterogeneous set of users is typically a manual process today in which presenters create wholly separate presentations for each audience, and the content of each such presentation is reduced to the lowest common denominator of any particular audience. There is substantial need for improved multimedia presentation systems.